


In your heart and in your thoughts

by 2ways2live



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I love looking at and reading those fanmade comics on instagram, Inspired by..., Multi, Soulmates, please go follow this person!, so i made a story for one of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: Marinette and Adrien begin to share similar dreams.





	1. Where it all Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in season 1 (After Origins to be specific), when Marinette started to have feelings for Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put most things into my interpretation, but I think the overall gist is simple enough. Enjoy!

**Inspired by[@adrienette.jen](https://www.instagram.com/p/BtasR3UlbTO/) 's  "Here" comic. **

 

 

 

_Where am I..._

Adrien sat upright and studied his surroundings. The ground was sprinkled with wildflowers of all colors, the trees youthful and vibrant. The air smelled like fresh rain, but there was not a cloud in the sky. Whereever he may be, it was paradise. He sat upon a beautiful bench, being overthrown by mother nature. The wild weeds and flowers coiled around the legs of the bench, climbing upward to see the sun once again. 

 

The blonde stood to stretch, when he appeared to see another person in this green utopia.

It was a girl about the same age as him. She lay across the path, on a bench similar to his. Only her bench was decorated with flowers from the legs to the armrests. He couldn't make out who she was from afar, but his curiosity was getting the best of him. The teen strolled toward her slowly, taking note that she was asleep. _She looks so cute._ He thought. 

Her skin was soft and fair. Her lips were plump and pink, as were her cheeks. She had short blue pigtails and bangs. She seemed familiar. Adrien leaned in closer to get a better look at the female. She opens her eyes, her expression switching from lax to surprised in a matter of seconds.

The two jolt away from each other, wary of the stranger before them. The silence became almost deafening until the teenage girl broke the quiet.

"Adrien? What are you doing here?" She sat on the end of the bench, the blonde joining her. 

Adrien thought hard in hopes to remember his fellow classmate.

 

"Marinette? I should be asking you the same thing." He was just as confused as she was. 

The bluenette tapped a finger on her chin, trying to guess where they may be. When she came to an idea she gasped, startling the boy next to her.

 

"Maman told me about how she and my Papa met in dreams. But it only happens when you meet your soulmate." Adrien's eyes widen in shock. He's heard about this as well, but he never knew it was true. 

"Does that mean that you're my soulmate?" The male sits closer to his classmate as she continued to ponder on. 

 

A blush spread across Marinette's cheeks. "I-I think so..." Her voice trailed off, glancing in Adrien's direction. 

The blond felt his heart beat pick up.

 

_I...have a soulmate?_

 

 

 

Adrien gasped for air, clutching his chest as he woke up from the dream. He looked around to find himself back in his room.

 

 

 

_Only a dream...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for chapter one! Since i'm so productive this week, I'll finish working on the next chapter for A Series of Cat Like Tendencies! Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for Reading! <3


	2. On the Other Side...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette awakens from an odd dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told in Marinette's perspective, waking up the same time Adrien did.

* * *

**Inspired by[@adrienette.jen](https://www.instagram.com/p/BtasR3UlbTO/) 's  "Here" comic. **

 

 

 

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. 

 

_She had that dream again._

This wasn't the first dream she's had after the umbrella incident. Marinette gained feelings for her classmate almost instantly since that day. He wasn't as bad as she thought, much more kind and generous. He was absolutely perfect to her.

Yet out of all the dreams about Adrien she's experienced, this one was very different. Adrien never had sentience in her dreams, he just behaved and responded the way she wanted him to. But in this one...he had a mind of his own. 

 

**Like in reality.**

 

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki sat in said teen's lap. Marinette held her between her hands. 

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Seems like I need to worry. You look frightened."

 

The bluenette bit her lip as she made eye contact with the small being. She couldn't hide anything from Tikki. It was almost like she could see right through. So instead of keeping her thoughts inside, Marinette spoke what she felt.

 

"IhadanotherdreamaboutAdrienbutthistimeitfeltreal."

_"...So?"_

" _So?_   Tikki this dream was so real, if he'd punch me I would feel it when I wake up."

"Doesn't he always speak to you in your dreams?" Tikki tilted her head, feeling slightly intrigued.

"Yes, but we had a full conversation. And can you believe that I didn't even stutter?" She fell back dramatically in her bed, kicking her feet in excitement.

 

Perhaps it was the idea that she spoke to him, but Marinette felt confident. Though it was just a dream, it didn't mean she can't make it her reality. Maybe she'll be able to talk to Adrien at school today.

 

**OH CRAP SCHOOL!**

 

Marinette didn't hesistate to check the time on her phone as she flung herself out of bed and scrambled to get ready. The teen dashed downstairs, greeted her parents and grabbed an apple before leaving. 

 

The bluenette rushed to school, all the while thinking about the dream she had last night. Her eyes locked to her destination, Marinette couldn't help but feel confused. Maman has told her about these dreams before, the same way parents tell their kids where babies come from. It was normal for people to dream about the one they love, she said so. Her mother recalled her first time dreaming about a younger version of her father. How they met in a garden, shared their feelings about each other.

The garden was their utopia, where they could be free to tell the other how they felt without the guilt of rejection. Her mother still reminisces about waking to the faint feeling of Tom's lips blessing her skin. It went on for years until they got married. But she hadn't known Adrien long enough to consider him her soulmate. So why would he-

 

"You okay girl?" Alya's voice became clear in Marinette's cloudy conscience. It seems she walked right pass her best friend without realizing. She replies when she collects herself.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Alya puts an arm around her shoulder, concern building in her chest. 

"Just a weird dream I had last night." 

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later." Her head hangs low, becoming pensive again.

 

The two walk into class in silence. Before they settle in their assigned seats, Adrien stops Marinette in her tracks. She didn't look like herself today. The blonde may not have known her very well, but he still considers Marinette his friend.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" he puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

_**Oh my gosh he's touching her shoulder.** _

"Yeah, i'm fine. I just had a weird dream last night."

 

Adrien felt his pulse race. 

 

_A weird dream?_

 

His body stiffens as he slowly settles down in his seat, awestruck.

 

Class has begun. "You good bro?" Nino lowers his voice to a whisper. 

The blonde feigns a smile. "I'm fine." 

 

 

_A weird dream? Just like I had last night..._

_So it wasn't only a dream after all?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Took me long enough.


End file.
